


Shall we dance?

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Chaptered, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hat eine Verabredung und braucht Hilfe. Boerne entdeckt seinen inneren Professor Higgins.</p><p>  <i>Da hatte er sich ja ganz schön in was reingeritten. Als ihn Frau Köttenröder gefragt hatte, ob er Lust habe, mit ihr heute Abend tanzen zu gehen, hatte er sich dabei was anderes vorgestellt. Er war zwar nie ein begeisterter Tänzer gewesen, aber er erinnerte sich dunkel, daß es früher zur Not gereicht hatte, wenn man auf der Tanzfläche ein wenig im Rhythmus nickte. Während die Mädchen um ihre Handtaschen tanzten. Das war allerdings gute dreißig Jahre her, und mittlerweile verstand man unter Tanzen wohl wieder etwas anderes. Zumindest in Münster. Und auf dem Jahresball des Schützenvereins "Kimme und Korn".</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/7258.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 1 ist noch slashfrei und kann auch ganz ohne Hintergedanken gelesen werden ;)

Da hatte er sich ja ganz schön in was reingeritten. Als ihn Frau Köttenröder gefragt hatte, ob er Lust habe, mit ihr heute Abend tanzen zu gehen, hatte er sich dabei was anderes vorgestellt. Er war zwar nie ein begeisterter Tänzer gewesen, aber er erinnerte sich dunkel, daß es früher zur Not gereicht hatte, wenn man auf der Tanzfläche ein wenig im Rhythmus nickte. Während die Mädchen um ihre Handtaschen tanzten. Das war allerdings gute dreißig Jahre her, und mittlerweile verstand man unter Tanzen wohl wieder etwas anderes. Zumindest in Münster. Und auf dem Jahresball des Schützenvereins "Kimme und Korn".

Thiel musterte zum wiederholten Mal den Inhalt seines Kleiderschranks. Viel war das ja nicht gerade. Und erstaunlich viele Kleidungsstücke waren mit dem Vereinssymbol des FC St. Pauli verziert, was heute Abend wohl eher unpassend war. Selbst in seinem einzigen passablen Anzug war er für dieses Ereignis vermutlich noch underdressed. Aber das mußte wohl reichen - er hatte jetzt jedenfalls weder Zeit noch Lust, etwas Schickeres zu kaufen. Vor allem, da er noch ein viel größeres Problem hatte - er mußte innerhalb von wenigen Stunden tanzen lernen. Sonst würde das heute ein mehr als peinlicher Abend werden. Und was die Sache noch schlimmer machte - er kannte eigentlich nur einen Menschen, den er in diesem Fall um Hilfe bitten konnte ...

 

***

 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er in Boernes Wohnung und hörte sich dessen Schilderung seiner vormittäglichen Großtaten auf dem Golfplatz an. Er hatte schon ein oder zweimal versucht, den anderen zu unterbrechen, aber ohne Erfolg. Letztendlich hatte er sich in sein Schicksal gefügt - schließlich konnte man nicht ewig darüber reden, wie ein kleiner weißer Ball in ein oder mehrere Löcher befördert wurde ... Allerdings doch erstaunlich lange. Er ließ seinen Blick durch Boernes Wohnung schweifen und fragte sich gerade, warum es hier immer so viel ordentlicher aussah als bei ihm, als sein Nachbar endlich doch zum Ende kam.

"... und so - Sie können mir gratulieren - habe ich heute tatsächlich mit einem Spiel mein Handicap um anderthalb Punkte verbessert! Aber warum sind sie eigentlich nochmal vorbeigekommen?"

Thiel räusperte sich. Jetzt oder nie. "Ja nun ... Sagen Sie mal ... können Sie eigentlich tanzen?"

"Selbstverständlich! Ich bin Träger des Tanzsportabzeichens in Gold. Wieso fragen Sie?"

"Also ... ich habe da heute Abend eine Verabredung ..."

"Eine Verabredung? Mit wem denn?" Boerne sah ihn ungläubig an, und Thiel bereute schon, daß er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte.

"Das ist doch völlig unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, daß wir zum ... ähm ... Jahresball des Schützenvereins "Kimme und Korn" gehen, und dort ..."

"... wird getanzt, ich verstehe schon. Es ist Frau Köttenröder, stimmt's?"

Thiel war zu überrumpelt, um das sofort glaubhaft abzustreiten. Die Sekunde, die er zögerte, reichte dem andern schon. "Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! Nicht übel, Thiel, nicht übel. Hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."

"Was ... O.K., es ist Frau Köttenröder. Wieso ... Wie sind Sie da jetzt so schnell drauf gekommen?"

"Na das ist doch offensichtlich!" Boerne lächelte ihn gönnerhaft an. "Erstens machen Sie ihr schon die ganze Zeit schöne Augen, und außerdem ist die Köttenröder Ehrenmitglied bei "Kimme und Korn" und eine begeisterte Tänzerin noch dazu. Aber ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß Sie den Mumm haben, sie einzuladen."

Thiel fühlte sich etwas in die Enge getrieben. "Naja ... also wenn ich ehrlich bin ..."

"... sie hat Sie eingeladen?"

"Ja."

"Naja ... ich hätte Ihnen auch nicht zugetraut, daß Sie sich einladen lassen ... Aber wo ist jetzt das Problem und warum stehen Sie bei mir auf der Matte?"

"Tja also ... wissen Sie ... ich kann eigentlich nicht wirklich tanzen ..."

Boerne unterbrach ihn. "Oh nein. Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Denken Sie nicht einmal daran! Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun."

"Können Sie mir nicht vielleicht was Einfaches beibringen?"

"Bis heute Abend?" Boerne sah ihn skeptisch an. "Das wird doch nie im Leben was."

Dann mußte er wohl schwerere Geschütze auffahren. "Wenn Sie das nicht schaffen, frage ich eben jemand anderes."

"An meinen didaktischen Fähigkeiten besteht gar kein Zweifel, Thiel", erklärte ihm Boerne sofort gekränkt. "Aber Sie sehen mir nicht gerade so aus, als wären Sie der geborene Tänzer. Wie soll ich Sie denn bis heute Abend so weit bekommen, daß Sie auf der Tanzfläche eine passable Figur abgeben!?"

Thiel seufzte. "Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn ich zu ein oder zwei Tänzen den Grundschritt wieder hinbekomme, damit ich mich nicht völlig blamiere. Bitte ..."

"Haben Sie denn schonmal einen Tanzkurs besucht?"

"Nö ... das heißt, doch. Vor der Hochzeit haben wir so einen Crashkurs belegt. Das ist aber ewig her."

"Und was haben Sie da gelernt? Langsamen Walzer?"

"Mein Gott, Boerne, daran erinnere ich mich heute doch nicht mehr."  
Boerne sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist?!"

"Kein Wunder, daß Ihre Frau Sie verlassen hat ... haben Sie das Hochzeitsdatum auch vergessen?"

"Gleich nach der Scheidung", knurrte Thiel. Wenn er nicht gerade auf Boernes Hilfe angewiesen gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm was anderes erzählt. Aber so ... "Helfen Sie mir nun, oder nicht?"

"Also gut." Boerne seufzte. "Wir fangen mit der Rumba an. Die ist nicht so schnell, und stationär. Wenn Ihre Frau Köttenröder weiß, was sie tut, - wovon ich ausgehe -, dann kommt sie auch ohne großartige Führung zurecht. Und Sie schaffen zur Not einen Tanz nur mit dem Grundschritt."

"Wenn Sie das sagen ...."

"Gut." Boerne hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. "Dann gehen wir den Grundschritt erst einmal trocken durch." Er griff nach Thiels Händen, platzierte die Linke an seiner Schulter und nahm die Rechte in die Hand. Irgendwie fühlte sich das falsch an ...

"Was soll mir das denn helfen, Boerne!"

Boerne sah zu Thiel hinunter und stutzte. "Entschuldigung ... die Gewohnheit ..." Er zögerte einen Moment, und änderte dann die Position. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach, sich das alles umgekehrt vorzustellen."

"Wär aber besser, denn sonst komme ich heute Abend nicht weit."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie die Dame führen lassen ... das würde von der Größe her ohnehin besser passen ..."

"Boerne!"

"Ganz im Ernst, es ist wesentlich einfacher, wenn der Anfänger bei einem Paar die Dame ist. Sie brauchen mich nicht so ungläubig anzusehen, das ist wirklich so. Das Führen ist eine schwierige Sache, und wenn der, der führt, weiß was er tut, tanzt es sich deutlich besser."

"Es ist mir völlig egal, ob das so ist oder nicht! Ich kann ja Frau Köttenröder heute Abend wohl schlecht vorschlagen, daß sie führt."

Boerne verabschiedete sich offensichtlich nur ungern von dieser Idee. "Wenn Sie meinen ... vermutlich könnte sie das auch gar nicht."

Vielleicht war es doch eine Schnapsidee gewesen, ausgerechnet Boerne um Hilfe zu bitten. Jetzt standen sie hier schon bald eine halbe Stunde herum, und waren noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. "Könnten wir dann vielleicht langsam anfangen? Es ist schon drei ... und mit Ihnen hier Händchen zu halten, hilft mir überhaupt nicht weiter!"

 

***

 

"Gar nicht so übel." Boerne klang überrascht. "Wenigstens erkennen Sie den Rhythmus und haben kein Problem mit dem Einsatz. Das ist gut, denn wenn es da schon hapert, sehen die Chancen schlecht aus. Mit etwas Übung könnten Sie vielleicht wirklich ein annehmbarer Tänzer werden."

"Das war schon immer mein Traum ...", brummte Thiel. Obwohl ihm das ganze ehrlich gesagt anfing Spaß zu machen. Mit Susanne hatte das damals nicht so gut geklappt. Sie hatten sich regelmäßig verheddert und waren aus dem Takt gekommen. Und hatten sich mehr gestritten als jemals zuvor. Rückblickend war das wohl eine Vorschau auf die kommenden Jahre gewesen. Das mit dem Tanzen hatten sie jedenfalls nach dem Pflichttanz auf der eigenen Hochzeitsfeier schnell wieder aufgegeben. Er hatte noch seine Schwiegermutter einmal durch den Saal gewalzt und sich danach geschworen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Mit Boerne war dagegen alles viel müheloser.

"Ich zeige Ihnen mal, wie Sie ein einfaches Damensolo anzeigen ... Sie müssen an dieser Stelle den Arm heben ... höher, Thiel, wie soll das denn sonst gehen ... ich muß mich schließlich darunter drehen ... so."

"Und was mache ich?"

"Sie machen einfach den Grundschritt weiter. Lassen Sie uns das ganze nochmal versuchen ... na also, klappt doch. Ehrlich gesagt hat die Dame beim Tanzen viel mehr Spaß."

"Hm?" Thiel konzentrierte sich weiter darauf, nicht aus dem Takt zu kommen.

"Naja, der Herr macht oft über weite Strecken nur den Grundschritt. Bei den meisten Drehungen und so hat die Dame viel mehr zu tun ... außer bei den Standardtänzen vielleicht, die sind ja grundsätzlich anders aufgebaut ... ich glaube, wir versuchen es anschließend mal noch mit einem langsamen Walzer ... wobei wir dafür hier ein bißchen wenig Platz haben ..."

"Boerne ... müssen Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit reden?"

"Wenn Sie es heute Abend nicht schaffen, beim Tanzen Konversation zu betreiben, wird das auch keine sehr erfolgreiche Verabredung werden." Boerne klang ziemlich eingeschnappt.

"Ist ja gut ... aber jetzt würde ich mich doch lieber erst mal auf eine Sache konzentrieren."

 

***

 

Nach der Rumba hatten sie sich am langsamen Walzer versucht, was nicht ganz ohne Peinlichkeiten abgelaufen war. Boerne hatte ihm zwar erklärt, daß Standardtänze nun einmal eng getanzt wurden, und daß sie sich bei größerem Abstand weder vernünftig drehen würden, noch das mit der Führung klappen würde ... aber er fand es trotzdem ziemlich eigenartig, mit Boerne so auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Davon abgesehen machte ihm der Walzer jedoch noch wesentlich mehr Spaß als die Rumba, und er hoffte, daß er Gelegenheit bekommen würde, das Gelernte mit Frau Köttenröder zu wiederholen. Vielleicht war das mit dem Tanzen ja doch keine so schlechte Idee für eine erste Verabredung. Inzwischen war es schon fast sechs, und es gab da eigentlich nur noch ein Problem, das er lösen mußte, bevor er seine Verabredung abholen konnte.

"Ähm ... Boerne ... kann ich Sie noch um was anderes bitten?"

Der andere sah ihn überrascht an. "Brauchen Sie noch eine Einführung in die allgemeine Etikette? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, hier den ganzen Tag den Professor Higgins zu ihrer Eliza Doolittle zu geben ..."

"Was?"

"Vergessen Sie's ... worum geht's?"

"Naja ... das ist ja heute wohl ein Anlaß für Anzug und so weiter ... könnten Sie vielleicht meine Krawatte binden?" Ganz schön peinlich. Aber bei den wenigen Anlässen, zu denen er bislang so ein Ding hatte tragen müssen, hatte das immer jemand anderes für ihn getan. Früher seine Mutter, dann Susanne, und nun - tja, jetzt war er wohl auf sich gestellt.

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war von überrascht zu entgeistert gewechselt. "Boerne? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen oder was?"

"Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, worüber ich mich mehr wundere ... darüber daß Sie so alt werden konnten, ohne zu lernen, wie man eine Krawatte bindet, oder darüber, daß Sie überhaupt eine haben."

 

***

 

"Sie wollen doch nicht im Ernst dieses Hemd zu diesem Anzug anziehen?"

"Wieso?"

"Sind Sie farbenblind?"

"Nicht daß ich wüßte ... O.K. Dann sagen Sie mir doch, was zu dieser Farbe paßt."

"Haben Sie vielleicht ein weißes Hemd? Nicht, daß das besonders gut passen würde, aber wenigstens kann sich dann keine zweite Farbe mit diesem .. diesem ... Farbton beißen."

"Weiß habe ich glaube ich ... Moment ... hier! Und welche Krawatte?"

"Sie haben tatsächlich mehr als eine?"

"Zwei."

Boerne warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Krawatten und wandte sich mit Grausen ab. "Thiel ... entsorgen Sie das bitte ..."

Also wirklich ... gut, die beiden Krawatten waren schon etwas älter, aber trotzdem ... "Die sind doch noch völlig O.K. Ist das nicht inzwischen wieder modisch geworden?"

"Nein." Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Thiel, Sie können heute weder eine Lederkrawatte aus den Achtzigern noch dieses ... orangene Monstrum aus den Siebzigern tragen."

"Dann gehe ich eben ohne. Ist mir eh lieber." Er warf die Krawatten zurück in den Schrank und griff sich Hemd und Anzug.

Boerne seufzte. "Ich leihe Ihnen eine von meinen."

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig ..."

"Das ist ein Akt christlicher Nächstenliebe ... seien Sie still und dankbar."

"Ich kann wirklich auch ohne ..."

"Glauben Sie mir, ohne Krawatte kommen Sie da heute Abend nicht rein."

"Ach so ... na dann ... ich zieh mich dann schon mal um."

 

***

 

"Rosa? Mußte das sein?"

"Flieder. Und es gibt nicht viel, was zu diesem ... Braunton passen würde. Entweder die oder keine."

"Na meinetwegen."

"Setzen Sie sich mal hin. Ich kann das auch nicht spiegelverkehrt."

"Ich dachte, Sie können alles ..."

"Hinsetzen ... ich glaube, zum nächsten Geburtstag schenke ich Ihnen eine Farb- und Stilberatung."

"Sehr witzig."

"Das war kein Scherz."

Thiel sah auf Boernes Hände hinunter, die mit zügigen Bewegungen die Krawatte knoteten.

"So ... die Länge kommt hin, oder?"

"Da fragen Sie den Falschen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz im Spiegel, und Boerne lächelte.

"Ich denke, das geht so. Sie sehen ganz annehmbar aus."

"Danke ... das wollte ich unbedingt von Ihnen hören ..." Das war als Scherz gemeint, klang dann aber sogar für ihn selbst überraschend ehrlich. "Ähm ... Boerne ... kann ich dann wieder aufstehen? Ich müßte los."

"Natürlich." Der andere ließ ihn wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Na dann - viel Erfolg. Und vergessen Sie nicht, was ich Ihnen beigebracht habe!"

"Jaja ... tschüss."

Er schob Boerne zur Tür hinaus und atmete erleichtert auf. Irgendwie war das alles ein bißchen viel geworden. Und er mußte sich beeilen, er wollte nicht, daß der Abend gleich damit begann, daß er zu spät kam.


	2. Kapitel 2

Auf dem Heimweg war Thiel sich zumindest über eine Sache völlig sicher. Bei Frau Köttenröder - und dabei war es geblieben, nicht, daß er jetzt noch Interesse daran gehabt hätte, daran etwas zu ändern - bei Frau Köttenröder hatte er sich in seiner Einschätzung jedenfalls gewaltig vertan. Wie ihm dieser Irrtum hatte unterlaufen können, war ihm nicht so ganz klar. Aber im Laufe des Abends hatte sich doch sehr schnell herausgestellt, daß sie nicht nur wenig gemeinsam hatten, sondern sich offensichtlich auch nicht besonders mochten. Warum sie ihn überhaupt eingeladen hatte, war ihm schleierhaft. Vielleicht fand sie es ja skurril, bei der Münsteraner High Society mit dem örtlichen Hauptkommissar aufzutauchen. Aber sein Unterhaltungswert war dann wohl doch recht kurzlebig, und das ließ sie ihn spüren.

Daß sie das mit dem Tanzen derartig ernst nahm, hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Da sich kaum vertuschen ließ, daß seine Kenntnisse mehr als begrenzt waren, hatte er von Anfang an die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und ihr von dem Mißverständnis und von seiner Nachhilfe-Aktion bei Boerne erzählt. Er fand ja, daß das eine Geschichte war, über die man gemeinsam hätte lachen können. Und daß sie sich ruhig etwas geschmeichelt hätte fühlen können, weil er diesen Aufwand auf sich genommen hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie einige zwar witzige, aber doch auch ziemlich verletzende Bemerkungen über Boerne gemacht, den sie aus irgendwelchen verschlungenen Zusammenhängen kannte. Münster war einfach zu klein. Und dann hatte sie ihn nach der ersten Runde einfach sitzen gelassen und sich einen anderen Tanzpartner gesucht. Das fand er nun schon mehr als unhöflich. Am liebsten hätte er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder abgesetzt, aber das kam ihm dann doch zu schäbig vor. Immerhin waren sie zusammen hierher gekommen, und er würde sie auch wieder nach Hause bringen.

Besonders lustig war das alles nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich in dieser Gesellschaft sowieso schon reichlich unwohl gefühlt und nach der Aktion war noch das Gefühl dazugekommen, daß ihm jeder ansah, daß sich seine Verabredung aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, war ihm nicht viel anderes übriggeblieben, als dazusitzen und das Verhalten der Münsteraner Oberschicht zu beobachten. Wenigstens wurde Bier ausgeschenkt.  
Nach dem vierten Glas war ihm endlich aufgefallen, daß er Frau Köttenröder sowieso nicht mehr nach Hause bringen konnte, weil er schon zuviel getrunken hatte. Er würde ohnehin ein Taxi rufen müssen, und sie konnte sich ja wohl ein eigenes leisten. Außerdem mußte er ja nicht höflicher sein als sie, und was sich der Rest der Gesellschaft dachte, konnte ihm auch egal sein. Diese Art von Menschen traf er ohnehin nur bei Ermittlungen, und dann hatten die auch andere Sorgen, als sich über sein Privatleben Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte sich nochmal im Saal umgesehen und überlegt, ob er sich verabschieden sollte. Aber andererseits ... er hatte hier und heute sowieso schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet. Und Frau Köttenröder würde ihn wohl kaum vermissen.

Das mit dem Taxi hatte er dann doch gelassen und war jetzt zu Fuß unterwegs. Das tat ihm ganz gut, und außerdem lief er so nicht Gefahr, auch noch seinem Vater zu begegnen. Auf die Fragen und Kommentare, die ihn dann erwartet hätten, konnte er verzichten. So dauerte es natürlich ewig, bis er wieder zuhause war - dafür war er aber inzwischen wieder halbwegs nüchtern. Unterwegs war ihm aufgefallen, an wen ihn Frau Köttenröder die ganze Zeit schon erinnert hatte. An Boerne - beide hatten die gleiche Neigung, zu viel zu reden, und ein Talent für scharfzüngige und auch witzige Bemerkungen. Und auch was die allgemeine Selbstüberschätzung und Selbstbezogenheit anging, waren sie sich nicht unähnlich. Nur daß er heute Abend den bösen Zwilling erwischt hatte, dachte Thiel und mußte grinsen bei der Vorstellung. Denn Boerne hatte bei all seinen nervtötenden Eigenheiten doch auch etwas ... liebenswertes. Und er war nie wirklich verletzend. Oder jedenfalls nicht mit Absicht. Und wenn, dann entschuldigte er sich ... oder so etwas in der Art. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es Boerne mit dem Entschuldigen nicht so. Aber meistens funktionierte es trotzdem irgendwie, jedenfalls war er dem anderen selten lange böse.

Als er endlich zuhause war, zögerte er vor seiner Wohnungstür. Ob er noch bei Boerne klingeln und ihm die Krawatte zurückgeben sollte? Er sah auf die Uhr - halb eins. Sein Nachbar war vermutlich noch wach. Außerdem kannte der andere ja auch nix und holte ihn in der tiefsten Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Kurzentschlossen drückte er auf den Klingelknopf.

 

***

 

Boerne war tatsächlich noch wach, beschwerte sich aber trotzdem.

"Sie haben doch noch gar nicht geschlafen!"

"Hätte ich aber tun können! Man kommt doch um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr unangekündigt vorbei!"

Da hatte er sich wohl verhört ... "Sie ... Sie machen das bei mir doch auch ständig!"

"Naja, wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt, das ist ja wohl etwas anderes." Boerne sah ihn plötzlich besorgt an. "Fehlt Ihnen vielleicht was?"

"Nein ... ich habe was zu viel. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Ihre Krawatte zurückgeben."

"Jetzt?"

"Jetzt."

"Hätte das nicht morgen auch noch gereicht?"

Thiel seufzte. Er wußte auch nicht, was er sich erhofft hatte. Und wieso er gedacht hatte, er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er mit Boerne redete. "Dann holen Sie sich das Ding eben morgen ab, wann es Ihnen paßt."

"Sind Sie sicher, daß Ihnen nichts fehlt? Sie sehen nicht so gut aus."

"Nein, mir fehlt ... Mensch, Boerne, können Sie sich vielleicht entscheiden, ob wir hier in der Tür stehen und uns streiten, oder ob Sie sich Sorgen machen?"

"Ich streite doch gar nicht, ich habe nur ein paar Fakten festgestellt." Boerne sah ihn prüfend an. "Nun kommen Sie schon rein, und erzählen Sie mir nicht, es wäre Ihnen so wichtig, mir noch in der Nacht meine Krawatte zurückzugeben. Wollen Sie was trinken?"

Thiel fühlte sich überrumpelt. Wenn Boerne schon wußte, daß er nicht wirklich wegen der Krawatte gekommen war, wieso mußte er erst so ... zickig sein? Stattdessen hätte er ihm lieber sagen können, warum er gekommen war - wenn er schon alles besser wußte. _Das_ hätte ihm weitergeholfen.

"Thiel? Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wollen Sie was trinken?"

"Wasser, danke."

"Ich hätte da auch noch einen passablen Rotwein offen ..."

"Alkohol hatte ich schon genug, danke."

"Hm." Boerne goß ihm ein Glas Wasser ein und griff selbst nach dem Rotwein. "Und? Sie sehen ja nicht besonders glücklich aus. Hat's nicht gefunkt?"

Thiel seufzte. "Könnte man so sagen. Da hat es ja bei uns beiden mehr geknistert."

Boerne sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er im Moment überhaupt nicht einordnen konnte. Mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit beeilte er sich, wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen. "Ist sowieso egal ... So ernst war's mir dann auch wieder nicht."

"Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ohnehin nicht so ganz verstanden, was Sie an der Köttenröder finden. Sie macht ja schon was her, aber sie scheint mir nicht so wirklich Ihr ... Typ zu sein. Sie ist doch ziemlich anstrengend. Und nicht gerade nett." Boerne zögerte.  
"Aber vielleicht hat sie ja irgendwelche verborgenen Vorzüge."

"Dann hat sie die aber sehr gut verborgen …", brummte Thiel. Seine Zwillingstheorie erwähnte er lieber nicht, er hatte das Gefühl, daß das nicht so gut angekommen wäre.

…

"Wollen Sie noch eine Runde?"

"Was?" Sie hatten einige Minuten schweigend getrunken, und Boernes Frage hatte ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Na, tanzen. Das heitert Sie vielleicht wieder auf."

"Jetzt? Mit Ihnen?"

"Natürlich, oder sehen Sie hier sonst noch jemanden? Dann habe ich mir wenigstens nicht ganz umsonst so viel Mühe mit Ihnen gegeben … na los, kommen Sie schon …" Eh er sich’s versah, hatte Boerne ihn schon von der Couch Richtung Stereoanlage gezogen und suchte nach einem geeigneten Stück.

 

***

 

"Och nee, Boerne. Ich hatte mich gerade halbwegs an die andere Seite gewöhnt. Was soll denn das jetzt."

"Vertrauen Sie mir, so rum geht das wesentlich einfacher. Und im Gegensatz zu Frau Köttenröder kann ich den Herrenpart hervorragend tanzen."

"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, welche Schritte ..."

"Sie müssen einfach alles nur spiegelverkehrt machen. Lassen Sie mich führen."

Boerne hatte ausnahmsweise recht. Das war tatsächlich einfacher. Sie stießen nicht mehr ständig mit Wänden und Möbelstücken zusammen, und er mußte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber machen, in welche Richtung sie sich bewegten. Er verließ sich einfach auf Boerne und konzentrierte sich selbst nur darauf, nicht aus dem Takt zu kommen. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Tanz, bei dem sie nicht geredet, sondern höchstens gelacht hatten, wenn sie eine schwungvolle Drehung dann doch wieder in einer Zimmerecke oder an einem Möbelstück stranden ließ, fragte Boerne schließlich doch noch einmal nach.

"Was ist denn nun schiefgelaufen?"

War ja klar, daß die Neugier dem anderen keine Ruhe ließ. Thiel seufzte. Wo sollte er da bloß anfangen. "Alles ... wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab' mich in der Gesellschaft nicht gerade wohl gefühlt. Und ich glaube, sie hatte sich was anderes vorgestellt."

"Selbst schuld. Sie hätte Sie eben wohin mitnehmen sollen, wo Sie besser hinpassen."

"Was soll das denn heißen ... wo ich besser hinpasse?"

"Naja ... mit Sicherheit nicht unter die Bonzen von Münsters konservativstem Schützenverein."

Thiel wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr tanzten. Und daß Boerne, im Gegensatz zu ihm, völlig nüchtern war. Und daß sich das jetzt, da sie nicht mehr tanzten, eigentlich nur noch als Umarmung bezeichnen ließ.

"Boerne ... Was soll das hier eigentlich werden ...?"

"Erinnern Sie sich zufällig, wie die Geschichte bei My Fair Lady ausgeht?"

"My Fair was?"

"Professor Higgins? Eliza Doolittle?"

"Ich kenn' nur Higgins und Magnum ... können Sie sich vielleicht ein bißchen klarer ausdrücken?"

"Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir am nächsten Samstag zum Spiel von St. Pauli zu gehen?"

"Ist das eine Einladung?" Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das wirklich richtig verstanden hatte.

"Wollen Sie nun oder nicht?"

"Hm ..." Wirklich betrunken war er selbst eigentlich auch nicht mehr. Ein bißchen schwindelig, und müde, kein Wunder nach dem Heimweg und der ganzen Tanzerei. Aber nicht betrunken, so daß er keine Entschuldigung dafür hatte, daß er die Situation jetzt weder besonders ungewöhnlich noch ... unangenehm fand. Eigentlich war es nett, hier mit Boerne zu stehen ... Aber ein Fußballspiel?

"Thiel ...?"

"Also Fußball ... ich weiß nicht so recht, ob _Sie_ da hinpassen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in der Mitte treffen und einfach essen gehen oder so?"

"Morgen?"

"Hatten Sie nicht eben den nächsten Samstag vorgeschlagen?"

"Da wollen Sie doch sicher das Spiel sehen, oder?"

Thiel mußte lächeln. "Versuchen Sie jetzt zuvorkommend zu sein, oder haben Sie's nur verdammt eilig?"

Boerne zögerte einen Moment, und Thiel wünschte sich, er könnte das Gesicht des anderen sehen. Am Ende hatte er da ja doch etwas falsch verstanden.

"Beides."

Die Erleichterung war so groß, daß er nicht lange über seine Antwort nachdachte. "Morgen ist in Ordnung."

"Gut." Boerne ließ ihn los. "Bekomme ich meine Krawatte wieder?"

"Deswegen bin ich vorbei gekommen."

"Natürlich ... wegen der Krawatte …" Boerne begann damit, den Knoten vorsichtig wieder aufzuknüpfen.

"Wissen Sie ... ausziehen kann ich das Ding ehrlich gesagt alleine ..."

"Sind Sie sicher? Ich denke, das sollten Sie einem Kenner der Materie überlassen."

"Na wenn Sie meinen ..." Er sah Boerne zu, der ungewöhnlich lange brauchte, um diesen einfachen Knoten zu öffnen. Und den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Er wollte gerade fragen, wo das jetzt hinführen sollte, als ihm der andere zuvor kam.

"Thiel ... Sie sind doch nicht wirklich betrunken?"

"Wieso?"

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, daß Ihnen klar ist, daß das kein Scherz ist." Boerne rückte vorsichtig seinen Kragen zurecht und Thiel wurde plötzlich klar, daß der andere sich vermutlich auch nicht so ganz sicher war, wo das hinführen würde.

"Da können Sie unbesorgt sein."

"Dann ... hole ich Sie morgen ab. So um sieben?"

"Klingt gut."

"Thiel ...?" Boernes Hände lagen immer noch an seinem Kragen, und Thiel war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, wohin das zumindest heute Nacht noch führen würde.

"Was noch?"

"Darf ich Sie küssen?"

"Klingt gut." Er schloß die Augen und konnte ganz flüchtig Boernes Lippen an seiner Wange spüren.

"Sind Sie immer so schüchtern?" Er mußte lächeln, denn das hatte er sich jetzt doch dramatischer vorgestellt.

"Nur, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist." Boerne klang so ernst, daß ihm seine Bemerkung fast leid tat. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah ihn der andere an, und er wußte, daß es tatsächlich ernst war. Sehr ernst. Er hätte gerne etwas gesagt um klar zu machen, daß es ihm genauso ging. Und daß er sich ganz sicher war. Und daß er sich saumäßig dämlich vorkam, weil er nicht früher an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte. Und daß sie seinetwegen ruhig … etwas schneller vorangehen konnten. Das alles in einen Satz zu packen war nicht einfach, aber er versuchte es trotzdem.

"In dem Fall ist das in Ordnung so … aber … wäre es vielleicht möglich, daß wir morgen etwas an Tempo zulegen?"

"Das könnte ich durchaus in Erwägung ziehen ..."


	3. Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Als ich noch vorhatte, aus Thiel & Boerne im Verlauf von Shall we dance ein platonisches Tanzpaar zu machen, gab es mal diesen Dialog-Schnipsel, den ich dann nochmal überarbeitet habe, so daß er vielleicht zum neuen Verlauf passen könnte. Wobei die zwei dann wirklich seeehr langsam voranschreiten würden, denn sie siezen sich immer noch :) Andererseits wird schon geküßt, dafür steht das "..." :)_
> 
> _Wie auch immer, als Epilog ist das wenig sinnvoll, aber ich wollte Euch den Schnipsel trotzdem nicht vorenthalten ;)_

"Sie haben was?!"

"Ich habe uns zu einem Tanzkurs angemeldet. Das sagte ich doch schon. Sind Sie schwer von Begriff?"

"Das ... Boerne, das geht doch nicht!"

"Wieso nicht? Wir hatten doch beide Spaß beim Tanzen?"

"Wir können nicht zusammen einen Tanzkurs machen!"

"Wollen Sie behaupten, es hätte Ihnen nicht gefallen?"

"Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht! Wie würde das denn aussehen?!"

"Nicht schlecht, denke ich."

"Boerne ... ich meine, was würden die Leute denken?"

"Das wir uns gut verstehen und gerne tanzen?"

"Boerne ..."

"Morgen um acht ist der erste Termin."

"Ich gehe nicht mit!"

"Ich hole Sie dann ab."

"Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Ich gehe ni… "

...

"… O.K. ... Meinetwegen ..."

"Sag ich doch."


End file.
